Tadashi's Return
by RRC.Abby
Summary: What will happen if Tadashi weren't dead? What effect will it take on Hiro's life? Find out in this awe-inspiring fanfcition of Big Hero 6 ! (Has content of HiroxGogo, TadashixHoneylemon So, Enjoy! X3)
1. Chapter 1: Animation Academy

**READ ME!UPDATE! : Sorry if this first chapter got a little bit confusing so I changed it the best that I could and for your information, this story is by all means ARE CROSSOVERS so please don't freak out if you see other characters rather than Big Hero 6. And wow, its been a VERY long time since I updated anything and I just want to say thank you for some of those who read it and sorry to those who couldn't understand the first chapter because of my clumsiness ^^'**

**Well I'm off to my other fandoms! :D Abby signing out! (u)/**

Hiro sighed, "Aunt Cass, do I _have_ to go to college?!" He asked while sulking at his laptop. He did not want to go to college on another school because of the memories having him called a "baby nerd".

"Ugh, quit your whining child, you're **not** going to college!"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"Remember…Your old school that shut down a month ago?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Yeah..." Hiro saddened at the thought of Tadashi. The old school of his, lost its Principal therefore they needed to recruit another one. Well, according to the school it should have been him, but he's 'waaaaaaaaay too young of age'.

"Well, as your aunt. I decided to search for another; as you cool kids might say "_nerd school"_ to hook you up in! Good news is, you friend Fred found one and he's going to join you and your pals there. Surprisingly, he's going to pay for the tuition fees…"

_Yes!_ Hiro thought. "Um, where is the school at?" He asked interrupting her babbling aunt.

Aunt Cass stopped and beamed. "Well, as I mentioned earlier you do have a private service." She said sarcastically. "Oh! And you're late! I've been talking and convincing you for far too long, so are you in?!"

"Yes!" Hiro jumped from his desk chair and hugged her. "Thanks, Aunt Cass!" He said and ran quickly downstairs to prepare.

"Heh, just like your brother."

"Check, check, triple check, and check! Whew, looks like I'm good to go!" [**_BEEP BEEP!]_** The van arrived soon after he quadruple checked his bag filled with tons of notebooks and other school materials.

"Guys!" Hiro jumped to the van greeting them. "Whut up man!" Wasabi fisted was sitting on the front.

Hiro sat on the second row with Gogo. Fred sat on the backseat with HoneyLemon and decided to join Hiro. (_Well just to tease him of course.)_

"Makin' a move huh?" Fred teased. "What?! NO!"

HoneyLemon took a picture of Gogo and Hiro. "Hey! Why would you take my phone?!" Honeylemon shouted at Gogo from the backseat. "SO YOU WON'T BLOG US!" Gogo snapped.

"Guys, quiet! You're ruining it!" Wasabi screamed at the fight.

Suddenly, the driver fired a "portal gun" at a wall.

"WHAT?!" the group screamed (_Except Fred because he fell asleep)_

"HANG TIGHT!" the driver's familiar voice sounded. The gang went screaming (_except for Gogo, of course) _waking Fred up and he went screaming too.

**_[INSIDE THE PORTAL]_**

"Whoa." Hiro gasped. Hiro looked out of the glass pane of the van. "This is just like where me and BayMax rescued Abigail, but it seems quite different somehow.."

**_[OUTSIDE THE PORTAL]_**

"Welcome, to Animation Academy!" Again, the driver's familiar voice sounded.

"Ugh, I CAN'T STAND IT!" Gogo whispered to Hiro.

"S-Stand what?" Hiro stammered .

"She, the driver! Sounds like your aunt, but with an accent."

"B-But Th-that's impossible, h-how come I know my aunt for years without knowing she has a British accent?"

Fred snickered. "Hey HoneyLemon! Look at my vlog!" Fred showed a picture of Wasabi's butt.

"EEWWW! GROSS!" HoneyLemon turned to cover her eyes while Freds laughing hard.

"Hey, what's so wrong about my beautiful butt for you to post it huh?!" Wasabi shouted.

"We're here jerks." Gogo interrupted.

"From that entire racket, I didn't know we were flying." Wasabi said. The van dropped and the group hopped out.

"Thanks Miss!" "You're welcome! … Hiro." The woman replied.

Hiro blinked of confusion. _H-how did she-?_ "Whoa." Fred gasped interrupting his strings of thought. The group stopped at a huge massive door.

"That's a huge _mi casa_ aka "front door" Fred commented as Gogo rolled her eyes. "How to open this thing?" HoneyLemon asked. "Oh, I don't know KNOCK?!" Gogo was pissed having the group stalled. "I'll try to knock!" Wasabi hesitated and only knocked once.

The group waited for a while.

"Nothing's happening. Maybe the school's closed because we're here late. I'm sorry guys." Hiro sighed. "Wait, how about we stay for a bit longer?" HoneyLemon asked.

"Well, I'm out." Fred said. The door suddenly opened and filled with unpredictable things. "O...K?" Wasabi said.

"Hello." A voice called out. "Why, hello~" Fred replied. "I'm Elsa. Vice Principal Graduate of the school. I'm hereby sentencing you to a tour around the building. The leader's have been expecting you for months!"

"Who-are-those-leaders?" Hiro asked while trying to catch up from the ice-skating VP. Elsa stopped making the group slump to the ground.

"Oh, pardon me. Here." Elsa said making them ice skates. "Yes!" Gogo remarked.

"The leaders are the ones who saved their universe destined to protect all of us too. Here are some of the major well-known leaders, JackFrost, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup."

"Pfft, "Hiccup" " Fred laughed and Wasabi joined in. "Oh, don't laugh about him, he has an outrageous dragon." Elsa warned.

"Oh, my, mother of Megazon, A DRAGON!?" "This is like, so impossible." Honeylemon said. "After seeing a girl with ice powers you're asking yourself?" Gogo nudged HoneyLemon.

After a few expositions later, they finally arrived at the "Geniuses' Lab"

"Whoa." Hiro gasped. _This is just like the nerd lab, but even nerder!_

"Some of your classmates will be normal human. _Well most of them._" Elsa muttered.

"A NERD UNICORN?! My childhood dreams have come true!" HoneyLemon squealed

"Just be careful of the jocks or the boastful sports teams." Elsa warned. The window suddenly cracked when a football came in. "Hah! Nerdheads!" The jock teased. "Whatever man, you don't have _the_ brains!" Bia shouted. "Oh man, I'm sorry little birdie, but we also produced a formula that can turn bunnies into kittens while in the air, sad face." The jock laughed and left.

Twilight put a shield on the window. "Shield Plasmas?!" Wasabi said.

"**_[sighs]_**__Here are some of them, Bia, Twilight, Sherman, Gylfie, Flint Larkwood, and many others." Elsa said

"No doubt this lab is big." Gogo said.

"Let me see if you know this stuff." Elsa grabbed a few alien chemicals and one swirling glowing chemical and put them on the table.

"These are a few otherworldly chemicals, h-how?-" Hiro began.

"Use your brain has a few Terra chemicals. The rest you will know here. But now you must know at least one of them! If not, I will not push you into this."

"I-I know this stuff, I-I have to know this stuff!" Hiro stammered

"Don't push yourself Hiro." Gogo warned.

"Well, I have to!" Hiro replied raising his voice.

"DON'T!" Gogo began.

"I HAVE TO!" Hiro thumped the table making the chemicals explode.

"Wow, you're dead set to the principal." Fred gulped.


	2. Chapter 2: Tadashi's Escape

_**[WARNING: ANTI-CLIMATIC CONTENT]**_

"I'll join you to the office." Gogo said to Hiro while they're walking to the long hallway.

"N-no, thanks Gogo. Y-you don't have to-"

"I have to. I got you into this by pushing you too far, and I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Ok then." Hiro smiled. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Oh, they're cleaning your mess." Gogo replied

"You mean, _our_ mess? Because you helped me create it." Hiro said.

Gogo punched him in the shoulder playfully.

While they were walking, a man walked towards them.

Hiro stopped at the sight of Fred's butler.

"Heathcliff? What are you-"Hiro began.

"You two seems to be lost going to the Principals office, yes?"

Hiro and Gogo looked at each other. This was the first time they heard him talk.

"Y-yeah, sort of…"Hiro said

"Well, follow me. I will lead you there."

They had no choice but to follow him. "Alright then" Gogo said.

The group was nearing the principal's office.

Hiro took a deep breath. This was his first time going to a principal's office by doing something inadequate.

"This way to Principal Tadashi Hamada." Fred's butler called out as they made a left on a corridor heading to the door of the office.

Hiro and Gogo laughed.

"That's the first time I saw _and_ heard you laugh." Hiro said.

"Well, DUH! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Heathcliff opened the door for them revealing a man that looks like Tadashi sitting with a control pad table. The room was filled with various objects with the label "Tadashi Hamada "in it.

Hiro stepped forward but Gogo hesitated.

Hiro chuckled, "You must be a real fan of Tadashi, even go the trophies right."

"Tadashi" hugged Hiro. "Little brother," he pulled away, "What on earth were you thinking!?"

"Even got the words right." Hiro said, Still not believing him.

"I _**am**_ the real Tadashi, Hiro. I survived in the fire."

Hiro felt his entire body shake.

"Listen to him Hiro, he's **not** joking" Gogo said shivering.

"See? Even your girlfriend thinks so-"

Hiro pushed Tadashi to the wall. "**THAT'S IT!** I turned BayMax into an evil robot just to stop an innocent maniac **JUST TO AVENGE YOU!** WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" He couldn't believe he was talking to his "brother" like that.

Tadashi was smiling. "I'll explain everything... I _was_ the one who created the fire from the experiment I thought would never fail. I had to check on Professor Challaghan to see if he's safe. Luckily, I planned this out completely by giving him your micro-botts. I also used the water cycler's tank in case the fire would devour me. I pushed it in a secret double-metal layered room where we store rare chemicals. The cycler was dumb to head out to the fire exit when I helped him out of his tank. Good thing he got out before the building exploded."

Hiro was panting furiously. "Where were you!?"

"Look, the rescue team didn't see me so I have to jam my way out. I was also busy doing this." Tadashi showed portal gun that looks exactly like the driver's.

"Neat huh?" Tadashi pressed one of his control buttons and a hole appeared on one side of the floor pushing a car out. Tadashi fired two portals on one side of the wall and the other. He pushed one of the buttons again making the car move in a slowly revealing pavement.

"Cars can go in too! Unlike Krie's portal, this thing is stable."

"What ?! You know Krie's experiment?!" Gogo stepped forward joining in the conversation.

"Me and Callaghan are close, h-he's like the uncle I never had."

"They could have used that to save his daughter! I mean what the-"

"It has a few trials and errors Gogo, you know how I feel. Takes a _**long**_ time before this baby could work."

"So," Hiro turned one of his hand into a fist. "What did you do to Aunt Cass?"

"Aunt Cass? Oh, Aunt Cass! Right, um, I accidently went into the café one day, and uh she became unconscious because of the thought that I'm alive. I decided to use Sherman's cloning device to make herself be the service driver of you and I have to get you in here because of the leaders' orders-."

_**[AWKWARD SCILENCE KICKS IN]**_

"_***Clears throat**_, Uh, the cloning device has a few side effects too. Uh… and I used one of Bia's forget-me potions to keep aunt from, well, screaming."

_**[RIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG]**_

"School is over?" Gogo asked.

"Well because I got late from Aunt Cass convincing me to go here." Hiro replied.

"Guys, Wasabi, Fred, and I are done with the cleaning and they went to Hiro's house to crash- OH MY GOSH! TADASHI~1!" HoneyLemon hugged Tadashi hard. "HOW DARE YOU **NOT** TELLYOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND THAT YOUR'E ALIVE?!" HonleyLemon shouted at him.

"Whoa, wait, what!?" Hiro asked, puzzled.

"Um, you don't know? Tadashi dumped his ex, like, I don't know, three years ago." Gogo answered his question.

"It's a _long_ story HoneyLemon."

"Ok, I understand."

"Pardon me for the reunion but, what did you say about Fred and Wasabi crashing the house?"

"Oh, Hiro, they were just there to party-"

"But, THAT'S FRED AND WASABI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! Com' on Hiro!" Gogo pulled Hiro's arm exiting the Principal's office.

"Take it easy on him Gogo! Heheh, ooh~ Young love!" HoneyLemon squealed.

Hiro pushed the button of the taxi. "Aunt Cass will be here soon..." Hiro said

"Waiting is _my_ best enemy."Gogo replied blowing her gum.

A few minutes later the flying van arrived and the driver's window rolled down.

"Where you two love birds at?" "Aunt Cass" teased.

"No-no-no-no, we're not-"

"Oh, I'm just teasing, _**Awh~ I ship you so much! X3." **_ "Aunt Cass" muttered excitedly.

Hiro and Gogo were in a huge distance away from each other. Hiro twiddled his fingers and took a seat closer to Gogo.

"Don't even think about it." Gogo instantly said.

"Hiro, I see what your'e doing~!" "Aunt Cass" said.

"I-I'm not-!"

"If no one SHUTS UP, I'm gonna ruin this car's thrusters." Gogo warned

No one spoke the whole ride.

_**I hope you liked this new chapter, fav/follow this, give a short review if you want, I will be determined to write more!**_

_**Thank you for reading this story your support really helps me a lot I appreciate every single one of you guys who does this to me.**_

_**Again, thank you for reading! I will update soon, keep reading! #FanfictionRules!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Cass gone Wild

"This crashing party is **AWESOME**!" Fred whooped.

Fred and Wasabi are dressed in their superhero costumes stomping above the roof of the café and Wasabi had a huge pizza ordered.

Hiro hurriedly rushed upstairs avoiding the falling debris.

"What are you guys DOING!?"

"Did HoneyLemon…? Oh…" Fred replied. Wasabi turned off his MP3.

"Where's Aunt Cass?!" Hiro's mind is having a headache because he knew that his aunt just fetched them from school.

"She, uh… She went to the hospital... And IT'S NOT MY FAULT Fred-!" Wasabi started arguing with Fred.

"Look, we don't care who started it, we are concerned about what happened to Aunt Cass and why are you not with her!" Gogo shouted breaking the argument.

Tadashi suddenly went through a portal in between the group.

"TADASHI?!" Fred and Wasabi gasped. "I think I may have eaten too much pizza…" Wasabi said in disbelief.

"I'm real, and it's a long complicated story, jump to the portal Hiro."

"O-Okay?"

_**[AT THE HOSPITAL]**_

Tadashi gulped, "We're so dead… I'll stay behind the door for a while."

"Better yet…" Hiro stopped as he found BayMax with Aunt Cass while he was looking at the door's window.

"BayMax?" Hiro opened the door. "B-BayMax! How's Aunt Cass?"

"She appears to be, sleeping." BayMax replied then suddenly her eyes opened. "Now she's not."

Aunt Cass screamed, "You brought your friends, th-they w-wrecked my café, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Take a _**deep**_ breath auntie! Your'e hypervilating!" Hiro panted.

"Fine! I-I'll forgive you THIS TIME!" Aunt Cass shouted after she drank water given by BayMax.

"Aunt Cass, I would, uh, l-like you to meet someone…" Hiro nodded at Tadashi.

Tadashi entered the room shrugging, "H-Hi, Aunt Cass."

"Oh! Hnnghswiblejiblingburg-"

"BAYMAX! Catch!." Baymax caught a swirling injection and injected Aunt Cass with it.

"What's that glowing injection?" Hiro asked suspiciously.

"It's the antidote for the forget-me potion. The her service driver clone is now dissolving into thin air. The problem of having a clone is they share the same brain, LITTERALY!"

Aunt Cass screamed one more time kicking and punching in the hospital bed. "BayMax! You know what to do!" Tadashi reminded.

BayMax gave her one last injection that made her finally calm.

"Ok, T-Tadashi, tell and explain everything to me…" Aunt Cass quivered.

_**[THIRTY MINUTES LATER]**_

"But, you never said anything about me having a clone."

"I rushed you to the hospital…" Tadashi muttered.

"Ok, let me calm down for a few more days in this hospital before I send you as a replacement."

"Uh…" Hiro shivered.

"Your'e café will be fixed, we promise." Tadashi said.

"No one's eating the dessert table ok?" Aunt Cass assured.

"Ok." The brothers said in unison.

"LOW BATTERY…" BayMax spluttered.

"Um, we should probably take BayMax to recharge." Hiro suggested.

"Goodbye Aunt Cass." The brothers hugged her.

"Goodbye …" Aunt Cass said waving as they exit the door.

_**Thank you for reading this uh.. very short chapter**_

_**Fav/Follow and review if you want, I will be determined to write more if you do and I appreciate every single one of you who does this to me.**_

_**I will try to update like, everyday as I usually do, the ending is still far away *But not too far ;)**_

_**Again, thank you for reading, and stay tuned! #FANFICTIONRULES1!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Bott-Fight league

"Well, at least we didn't get grounded." Tadashi sighed.

"Yep, could have been worse..." Hiro nodded.

"Wait, H-how did you turn BayMax into an evil robot?"

"Oh, uh, I made him a chip, well, y-y'know to catch Calleghan to _"avenge" _you; _not until i learned you're alive..." _Hiro said glaring at his brother.

"Well, I _**am**_ filled with suprises." Tadashi snickered. "What did you did to it?"

"I kept it just in case someone tries to steal it, and i made _**hundreds **_**MORE!" **Hiro dropped a box layer filled with them.

"And the good news is! I have found a **NEW **_legal_ **BOTT-FIGHT LEAGUE!**" Hiro jumped. "And guess who's the 30th Best player!"

"Bott-fight league? How did you manage to _find _one?" Tadashi asked.

"Well..."

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

"Hey Kid," A man walked up to Hiro outside the cafe. "Nice robot you got there."

Hiro didn't look up to the man. "I don't usually talk to strangers who complements me immediately."

"You're looking at the new owner of bott-Fight League." The man said ignoring his sentence.

Hiro eyed the man and gasped, "You're... the...champion of Bott-Fighting... W-why would you retire?"

"I heard you being a good student. Age of fourteen, , knows college stuff already. Now, now don't be troubled kid, I know you by your reputation. I need to ask a favor for you, help me talk to the police to make Bott-Fighting... Legal."

Hiro hesitated "Um..."

"Please, make your dream, possible."

"Fine, sir. I''ll do it." Hiro shook his hand.

"Call me Tatian."

_**[AT THE POLICE STATION]**_

"So, let me get this straight, you want Bott-Fight thing to be, "legal"?" Police Sergeant Gerson asked.

"Yes! Think about the future!" Hiro persuaded.

"_All i see in the future is robots attacking the whole city_." Gerson murmured.

"...People will have something to rely on, an experience! Probably a legal "job" Economy?!"

"Kid, I'm a bit tired of talking to you like this... So i''ll talk to the judge about this..." Gerson face palmed.

"Thank you..." Hiro breathed.

"...Write your name and Mr...?"

"Mr. Tatian." Tatian corrected.

"Mr. Tatian's number here and wait for three to five hours of time."

"Yes!" Hiro hi-fived Tatian.

"Here's my number kid, i'll call you when its done. When it's approved i'll show you where the building's at and i'll give you something as a reward for doing this."

_**[FEW HOURS LATER...]**_

_**[RINNG-RIIINNNNGGGGGG!] The phone rang and Hiro answered.**_

"Hiro Hamada, speaking."

_**Tatian spoke through the phone,"It's legal Hiro! Only in staduims though, come here at the building. I'll give you the address."**_

_**[AT THE BUILDING]**_

"You've done good kid, here VIP passes for you, and five extra, if you have friends you join you with. Lawyer says its for ages twenty-three above only, but i owe you alot."

"Thanks," Hiro stopped and glanced at where the building's gonna be.

"A-actually, we **can** make one now! I'll get my micro-botts, hang on."

"O...K?" Tatian shrugged.

_**[FIFTHEEN MINUTES LATER...]**_

"I'm BACK!" Hiro shouted running from a distance.

"You look like someone wearing a visor in your forehead AND- WHAT ARE THOSE BLACK-THINGLY STUFF THAT'S SURROUNDING YOU?!" Tatian screamed.

"Don't worry, this will help; I can build this! I just need to figure what to think..." Hiro focused his brain on a huge staduim with a battle station inside a colosseum.

"Woah!" Tatian gasped.

"Let's go!" Hiro urged in the newly constructed building.

The plasma detective door opened. The colosseum shone with millions of chairs surrounding the battle field.

"Thank you kid, here." Tatian offered Hiro a meduim case filled with money with a legal signitural slip, just in case.

"Th-Th-Thirty-thousand SanFansokyo Dollars!? _I can build the cafe without Fred whining about paying!" _Uh... Thanks, Mr. Tatian. It was really a pleasure helping you."

"No need to thank me, see you in Bott-Fight!"

_**Okay, thank you again for reading this slighty short chapter, i try to be updating more like i do everyday ;)**_

_**Fav/Follow, give a short review if you like, it really hleps me to be determined to write more :3**_

_**Again, thanks for reading, STAY TUNED! #FANFICTIONRULES1!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Let the Battle Begin!

"_**Wake up…WAKE UP!**_" Tadashi shook Hiro.

Hiro groaned and rubbed his eyes open, "What is it, bro?" He asked and realized he's late for school.

"**AHH!**" Hiro screamed and ran downstairs.

"What time is IT?! Am I late?! _***Checks clock**_, it's already 11:00!? Oh no I-"

Tadashi put both his hands on Hiro's shoulders. "Hey, hey, **HEY**! Calm yourself! It's Saturday."

"B-B-But! College people-" Hiro stammered.

"_On_ a holiday." Tadashi added.

Hiro leaned on the wall. "_Whew!_ I am _**SO**_ relieved."

"But you are late at something…" Tadashi grinned.

"BOTT-FIGHT"S TODAY!"

_**[FIFTHEEN MINUTES LATER]**_

"Okay Tadashi, portal us there, NOW!" Hiro hurriedly said.

"M-k… _Jeez man, chill._" Tadashi muttered.

_**{AT BOTT-FIGHT LEAGUE]**_

"_**Welcome everyone, to the second annual Bott-League cup competition!"**_ The announcer said through the mic as the crowd went wild. Hiro swore he said second.

"_**Today Bott-Fans will now witness a full battle experience with Bott-Fighters ALL OVER THE CITY OF SAN FRANSOKYYOOOOOO!"**_

_**[AT BACKSTAGE]**_

"Guys, what are you doing here?!" Hiro excitedly said to the gang who's fixing and examining their own robots.

"When we found out that Bott-Fighting's legal, we rushed to this awesome stadium that says Bott-League's legal!" Fred sarcastically said as usual.

"Wait, you guys Bott-Fight?!" Hiro asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Like, all nerds do that! I'm rank twenty-five, Freddie's twenty-three, Wasabi's seventeen, and Gogo's rank is five!"HoneyLemon replied.

"Gogo's the highest rank amongst all of you, huh? Well, I can beat you guys to the top!" Hiro said confidently.

The gang burst out laughing at Hiro's sentence.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

Gogo chuckled. "You can't say that until you beat the returning Ultimate, Ultimate of all Bott-Champions, Tadashi Hamada."

Hiro flinched. "Ta-Tadashi's the new-"

"Yep-ah, he defeated all of us with his weak looking robot." Gogo answered his question.

Hiro snickered. His robot looked weak as well. But it crushes metal attachments.

"Guys let's start!" Tadashi came out of the door.

Hiro's all out confused. First Principal, and now Bott-Champion?!

"_I still have a lot to learn about you bro…"_ Hiro taught.

Once the team marched up to the battlefield, the crowd went wild.

"_**Please welcome, the returning Ultimate, Ultimate Champion of All Bott-Fighters, Tada-Shmiter!"**_

"What's with the double complement of "ultimate"?" Hiro whispered to Fred.

"It's so awesome!" He cheered.

"_**Rank number twenty-three here, Honeylemon with her Hondrill! Rank number twenty-five , Fred with his robot, Spinnerack! Rank number seventeen, Wasabi, with his robot, PlasSwrocha, and Rank number five, Gogo Tomago's robot, Shurigo!"**_

"Wait, why didn't he-" Hiro began.

"_**Oh! And a rookie member of the league, rank number thirty Hirowith his bott, Mega-Bott!"**_

The gang started to snicker.

"Whatever…" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"_**You will be separated into two groups, Tada-shmiter, Shurigo, and PlasSworcha will be on the red team and the rest will be the blue team. First battle, PlasSwrocha versus Spinnerack!"**_

Wasabi got his plasma-bott ready while Fred got his spinning sign bott ready.

"_**PlasSworcha's charging in and started slicing away some of the metal. Oh NO! Spinnerack's sign got off!"**_

"What are gonna do now, rich kid?" Wasabi teased.

"Heheheh, CHARGE SIGN!" Fred ordered and the sign stated to spinning.

"_**Hold on folks, the spinning sign tab tackles the robot's arms, hitting the robot's head next! Oooh, PlasSworcha's down and out! FRED WINS THE GAME! Point for the reeeeed team!"**_

"GG, man." Wasabi said shaking Fred's hand.

"_**And now for the second battle, Mega-Bott versus Shurigo!"**_

"Man, this is gonna be be easy." Hiro chuckled then grinned.

Gogo smirked. "Oh, I totally doubt it. Your over confidence will seriously drop you. "

"Then let's see about that…"

"_**Let the second battle, begin!"**_

"Mega-Bott, destroy." Hiro commanded.

"_**Folks, looks like Gogo's testing Hiro's patience! Shurigo's not moving a muscle!"**_

Before Mega-Bott could break Shurigo's metal shuriken attachments, the shurikens instantly flung to the air and dropped to the ground.

"What?!" Hiro questioned.

"Think again, nerd." Gogo teased.

"It looks like Gogo's robot is trying to distract Hiro on why the shuriken is not aiming at him!"

"And IT"S WORKING!" Hiro shrieked.

"You'll never learn, Hiro…" Gogo said while her robot started magnetising the shuriken turning it into wheels.

"Unless you try…" Gogo added.

Shurigo started circling around Mega-Bott faster and faster until it's trapped within a miniature tornado.

"_**This just in folks, Gogo's making a small tornado bending Hiro's robot making it immobilized."**_

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT! I CANT CONTROL IT!" Hiro yelled repeatedly.

As soon as Gogo heard Hiro "whine", she stopped controlling her robot.

"And looks like I won." Gogo smirked.

"Oh you one _clever_ emo." Hiro said.

"Can't belive I outsmart such a college wanna-be. Turns out you _**are**_ a peepsquek." Gogo teased.

"Hey, I'm NOT-!" Hiro began.

"Just SHUUUUUUUT UP!" Hiro said slapping her hand out of his hair.

Gogo chuckled at corner of the backstage with HoneyLemon. She hadn't have much fun until the over sensitive Hiro showed up.

"Why are you being so hard on him?" HoneyLemon asked trying to avoid the teasing tone in her voice.

"Beat it!" Gogo said while deleting the whole fight scene video with her fight with Hiro in HoneyLemon's phone.

" Oh, come on! My blog will add more subs, I have like, ten-thousand subs already!"

"_**The fighter, HoneyLemon said that she could not fight the Ultimate, of-"**_

"_Get on with it!"_ A person on the crowd said.

" _**Alright… She could not fight Tadashi."**_

"What?!" Fred and Hiro asked.

"Sorry, I really can't fight my own boyfriend…" HoneyLemon said shyly.

"_**The owner found a new challenger, also returning Ultra-Champ, Abigail Calleghan!"**_

"Abigail?!" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi's long lost and found Ex." Gogo explained.

"Which will be held in next month! And so… The winner of this round by chance is non-other than the BLUUUEEEE TEEEAAMMM!"

Hiro looked in the crowd and spotted Abigail In the shadows and disappeared.

_**I hope you enjoyed this new energized chapter! :D**_

_**Fav/follow, leave a short review if you want, it really helps me to be determined to make more and I appreciate every single one of you who does this to me.**_

_**Thanks for reading! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! #FANFICTIONS4LIFE!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Mass Destruction

After a long tiring day of Bott-Fighting, the phone rang while Tadashi's serving up the customers at the café.

"Hey, **genius**! The phone's ringing!" Tadashi called up to his brother who's working on his robot.

"_Why don't you pick it up?"_ Hiro's voice echoed upstairs.

"I'm a bit busy serving customers right here! Which is definitely more important than your robot." Tadashi replied.

Hiro is certainly pissed off his brother. _Think again, you went insane when he "died" and you will be serving for the customers- Oh, wait. Aunt Cass won't be in the hospital if it wasn't for __**him**__._ Hiro taught.

He sighed and went downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hiro Hamada, speaking."

"_**Hi, Hiro!"**_ the voice greeted.

"Aunt Cass! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"_**Less stressed out. The doctor is sending me out later in a matter of hours. So, who's handling the restaurant?"**_

"Tadashi." Hiro answered.

"_**Okay then! I'll be there soon. Bye!"**_

"Bye, Aunt Cass!" Hiro ended the call.

"_Hiro?!"_ Tadashi yelled from the kitchen.

"What is it now?!" Hiro ran to the kitchen. Yep, definitely pissed off.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Deh-!" Hiro face palmed.

"Buy some ingredients." Tadashi handed him a piece of paper.

"We're lacking this stuff." He added.

Hiro groaned.

"Oh, yeah. And here's the money." Tadashi grinned.

Hiro gasped. "W-What… This is the money that I earned from Bott-Fight! You can't just-"

"Take the money from Aunt Cass' cash register adding her time in the hospital for a hundred years?" Tadashi changed his sentence.

"**FINE!** Com' on BayMax!" Hiro stomped off the kitchen in defeat.

_**[AFTER HOUR HOURS OF SHOPPING IN ALL'S MALLS]**_

"Ok BayMax, check the list." Hiro requested.

"Hiro, looks like we have all the items needed to be found in this list."

_**[GROUND SHAKES]**_

"What is going on?!" Hiro asked while the people are running outside.

_***BayMax scanning, **_"There seems to be two lifeforms destroying the metal foundation stands of this mall. It seems illogical that I can't feel their heartbeats."

"Could it be...? Whoa! " Hiro tumbled and saw rock figures marching on the mall.

"Golems!" Hiro screamed and ran to the food stands.

"Contact my friends, **NOW!**" Hiro ordered.

_***Beep, Beep… **_**"**Friends contacted." BayMax replied.

"Good. BayMax, gear up!" Hiro commanded.

BayMax stopped with his eyes glowing bright blue magnetising the armour around him.

Hiro closed his eyes magnetising his armour too with the metal bands attached to his wrist.

"Let's go get them." Hiro ordered. Flying BayMax towards the golems.

"BayMax, do the fist." Hiro commanded.

"Ba, la, la ,la ,la, la , lah!" BayMax said releasing the rocket-propelled heavy metal fist and knocking the golems to the wall.

The golems grew mad and started to mutate into bigger kinds.

Hiro gasped. "Someone, or something is making them bigger!"

"We came as fast as we could!" Gogo called out skating through the mall's corridors heading for them.

"You mean! You came faster than we could!" Wasabi said panting on his breath.

"What's the matter?" HoneyLemon asked.

"Golems are destroying this mall." Hiro replied.

_**[CRAAANNKKKKKK]**_

The mall shook. "_**HAAAUUGHP! **_Not this mall you don't!" HoneyLemon narrowed her eyes.

"Awh, man…" Gogo face palmed.

HoneyLemon stepped towrd the golems.

"Hey!" She shouted.

The golems groaned turning. Looking at her sharply.

"You can't destroythis mall especially it's sale day!"

"Man, that girl is dumb." Fred remarked.

HoneyLemon threw a ball trapping them in the chemical mixture.

One of the golems extended its hand and broke a metal stand making it fall right at her.

"NO!" The others screamed.

In an instant, Tadashi came out of the portal and pushed her out of the metal.

"Tadashi!" The gang said in relief.

"Always in good timing!" Honeylemon kissed him in the cheek.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Hiro asked, confused.

"Well, to wonder what took you so long and also I heard the news from the TV that's wrecking the mall are _golems._" He looked at Hiro smirking.

"Uh…?" Hiro took a step back from his brother.

" _Jeez, _Chapter two to four! Page nine to twenty-four?!" Tadashi explained.

"OH SHUT UP!" Hiro's face lit up.

"That means he'll be creating more…" Tadashi warned.

_**[CRAAANNKKKKKK]**_

"The building's wobblin' !" Fred shouted.

"Let's go balance it. **EVERYBODY TO THE METAL STANDS!**" Gogo ordered.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

"This destruction is a great… Well… Distraction." The man said.

The woman taller than him nodded. "Certainly. Our master will be proud. Plus, our pay-check is outrageous!" She turned to the man.

"But… Enough of your puns. Let's charge in."

Hiro spun BayMax to the direction where the mud people are coming. Tadashi was beside him.

BayMax smashed the entrance of the mall open.

"Can I fly BayMax next time?" Tadashi asked willingly while the smoke is clearing.

"Sure." Hiro answered.

Tadashi gasped. "Oh, no."

"I can't wait to see your pages on Alchemy, humani reputators." A voice echoed.

"We also knew you by reputation, John Dee." Tadashi replied.

The smoke cleared revealing a small man holding a scepter .

"Hello, Aunt Cass." BayMax said to the oddly masked the woman.

Dee sighed. _"So much for disguises."_ He muttered.

"Give our aunt back!" Tadashi yelled. Suddenly, an armour wrapped around his body.

Tadashi attempted to punch Dee, but he summoned blue lightning at him.

Tadashi screamed as his armour wore off.

"NO!" Hiro shrieked.

Dee then summoned an earthquake.

BayMAx immediately covered Hiro to avoid boulders knocking him off.

Tadashi almost fell to the crack until an armoured girl helped him up.

She approached to Hiro saying, "He's unconscious. Lead him to safety. I'll try to shield this building."

"But-!" Hiro protested.

"I'll be fine."

_**[Meanwhile…"**_

"_**I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!" **_Fred shouted straining from his grip of the metal.

Hiro dodged the falling debris and went ot the team with BayMax carrying Tadashi.

"_Guys__**,**_** GUYS!** We have to go**, NOW!**" Hiro ordered.

"But what about the- What happened to Tadashi?!" HoneyLemon gasped.

"There's no time to explain!Just, trust me." Hiro pleaded.

"Fine." Gogo let go of her grip and the foundation seems to be levitating.

"Whoa!" Wasabi said.

"That would make my job easier." Fred said while dusting off his suit.

"Climb on to BayMax!" Hiro said.

"LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!" Wasabi panicked.

The team quickly flew to safety when a huge explosion happened and the mall was shielded.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

"Hop on doctor!" "Aunt Cass" said.

Dee quickly jumped to the helicopter as soon as the plasma ray hit the mall and the forcefield around the mall and backfired it.

_**[WARNING: PREPARE YOUR GUTTS, ANTI-CLIMATIC PART HERE PEOPLE! :P]**_

"I wish that was total worth of it, Mrs. Calleghan. I made that plasma for ten hours, and I repeat, **TEN WHOLE HOURS!**" Dee complained.

Abigail removed her helmet. "Shut your trap! Now I got what I wanted we will be unnoticed in right timing. I promised you half of the world and I keep my promises." Abigail said while piloting the helicopter.

"_You should or else I'll-_" Dee murmered.

"Ah, ah, **AH**! You mean, one-third of it will be his and two-thirds of it yours and-""Aunt Cass" began.

"Yes, yes, yes… Then we will be gods of the Earth…Now! Who among you knows how to drive?" Abigail asked.

"I will be delighted.""Aunt Cass" said.

Abigail frowned. "Doctor, can you be a gentleman for a while? A.C is absolutely much more despicably kinder than you."

"_I have my_ _**own**_ _private helicopter…"_ Dee muttered.

"You're dependence on kind and weak serving your so-called humani is making you dependent on everything. Very irritable." Abigail said opening the helicopter's door.

Dee rolled his eyes.

"Farewell, now! I have chaos to do!" Abigail said as she dropped from the helicopter and opened her glider.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update tomorrow (I'll try to) as I update every day.**_

_**I aslo hope that my reference is right (the page and the chapters of Secrets of the immortal: Nicholas Famel XD){Notice: Dee is not reformed inthis chapter}**_

_**Fav/Follow, give a short review if you do. It really determines to to make more for you guys and I appreciate every single awesome support**_ .

_**Thank you for reading as usual! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! X3 #READING4LIFE!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : A Change of Plans

Hiro looked at Tadashi painfully while flying BayMax. He does not want to lose his brother again. No matter how pissed he was.

"I-Is he gonna be ok?" Honeylemon asked in a worried voice.

"I-I don't-"Hiro began.

"Tadashi will be alright. He is much paralyzed by the struck of the lightning. He just needs plenty of rest." BayMax replied.

"B-BayMax… Did you scan the woman who helped him?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. She appears to be Abigail Calleghan." BayMax answered.

"W-we… We owe her." HoneyLemon said.

"But-"Wasabi started.

"**I DON'T CARE IF SHES TADASHI'S EX WE OWE HER!"** Honeylemon raised her voice.

Gogo shook Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro, look."

Soil figures were emerging from a nearby field.

"_More golems…"_ Hiro muttered.

"Ok, listen up. I have a plan. I will make some upgrades on Fred and Wasabi's Super Hero suits. The upgrades are either increased fire aspect or more flamethrowers."

"Yes, please!" Fred cheered.

"We'll use that to crack the mud of the golems to turn them to statues. Once you distract them, Gogo, HoneyLemon, and I will battle our way in the lair."

"Um, uh, how did you find his lair that easily without scanning him yet?" Gogo questioned.

"I will scan Dee's lair soon, but not now. I'm assuming he has golems as his guards in the entrance because of the fact that he knows how to create them a lot… possibility of walking skeletons are also high." Hiro explained.

Wasabi shivered. "S-Ske-Skeletons?"

"_Necromancy…"_ Gogo murmured.

"Once we defeat the guards he's going to be weakened. So, we'll all assemble and attack Dee to destroy the mud golem invasion once and for all including Dee's destructive weather phenomena scepter. Any questions?"

Fred slowly raised his hand.

Hiro sighed. "Yes?"

"Um.. Who is "Dee?" "

"The one who almost killed us earlier. But if you want more information, he's actually an evil "immortal" alchemist who wants to take over the world." Hiro answered.

Fred shrugged. "Right, right! Heh…I knew that."

_**[At HIRO'S HOME]**_

"Uh… You're house looked wrecked from the top again." Gogo noticed.

Hiro glared at Fred and Wasabi.

"Uh-Uh! It wasn't us this time!" Fred raised his hands.

"Yeah, we're with you right?" Wasabi added.

"This means, Dee kidnapped Aunt Cass! Sh-She was cleaning your mess before w-when she came I-I saw her…" Hiro stammered.

"But why would he kidnapped her?" HoneyLemon asked.

"Maybe because of a love-fight?" Fred asked.

"N-no it's impossible. She could have said something to us. She always does. But I know Dee would never do that unless because of something important. He swore never to have a wife again in the series that I've read. We still have to run the restaurant though cause that's our rule. Except Sundays of course " Hiro noted.

"But how are you going to fix this mess?" Gogo asked.

"Micro-Botts." Hiro smirked.

_**[AFTER WORKING FOUR HOURS SERVING CUSTOMERS ]**_

"Thanks guys for helping me run the business." Hiro smiled.

"No worries, man." Wasabi replied.

"You know we got your back." Gogo grinned.

_**[RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG]**_

The group turned backwards and huddled to talk.

"Guys! We have a thief on the loose!" Fred whispered as the door kept ringing until the door swung shut.

"_**Or maybe,**_ you didn't **DO** what I told you to** DO! TO SHUT THE DOOR!" **Gogo angrily reminded.

"Hi~!" The voice called out.

HoneyLemon gasped and squealed with delight. "What are you doing here Abigail?!"

"I heard the neighborhood attacking a café and I suspected it to be your friend's house, so I came!"

HoneyLemon squealed again. "Good timing! Very good timing BFF! Come eat! We ordered pizza! We don't really need much help for now."

Hiro was puzzled. "B-F-F?" He asked Gogo.

"After Abigail got dumped. Honeylemon felt sorry for her and she asked if she could hang out a bit. Turns out they have a _**lot **_in common. That's why they became friends." Gogo sighed.

"Wait, How did you know all this stuff?" Hiro asked smirking.

"I also hanged out with her a bit, but, I mostly do my stuff alone." Gogo frowned looking away.

"You also want her to be your "best friend" do you?" Hiro asked.

"Hmph, not bad. But yeah… She's like, the sister I never had that helps me with problems… Gives me advices…" Gogo's voice trailed off.

"Hey, um. Just remember that I-I mean she, and the rest of us... Cares about you." Hiro looked down blushing.

_**[SONG: OUTSIDE] **_"Man, dancing in Just Dance four tee-em (tm XD) and eating tons of pizza is making me tired and thirsty. Drinks, please?!" Fred eagerly asked as he slumped to the sofa.

"Look, rich kid. Make your own and don't be lazy." Wasabi shoved him.

"No, I'll do it!. The least I can do since I'm here." Abigail insisted.

_**[ONE AND A HALF MINUTES LATER]**_

"Iced tea anyone?" Abigail asked holding a tray filed with iced teas.

Fred took a sip and smacked his lips. "Best. Iced tea **EVER!** How did you do this?!"

"I love cooking and… _making new stuff." _Abigail replied.

"Yeah! She's like, the **BEST** at cooking!" HoneyLemon remarked.

_**[SONG TRAILING OFF] **_"We owe you a lot." Hiro said.

"Oh, no need. I'm _**comfortable**_ with what's happening." Abigail grinned.

Her sentence made Hiro think for a while.

"Well, I'm tired." Fred yawned.

"Yeah, me too." HoneyLemon followed.

"All of us are tired, no? Sleepover here!" Abigail "yawned".

_**[THE FOLLOWING DAY]**_

"_**Yawwwnn…**_ Rise and shine everybody and we- who?" Fred yawned.

"Abigail?! ABIGAIL?!"He shouted.

Gogo woke up yawning_. "What's going on Fred?"_

"**ABIGAIL'S GONE!"**Fred screamed.

"_Maybe she left a note, like she always do…"_ Honeylemon yawned her sentence.

"Notes are one thing for sure, she can't just leave without leaving something." Wasabi said stretching.

Gogo took a cup from the table to drink water and noticed gray powder in it. Gogo gasped and approached Hiro.

"Hiro." Gogo shook him to wake him up.

"Huh?" Hiro replied sleepily.

"I found-"

"I FOUND IT!" Fred shouted interrupting Gogo's sentence.

"It says here," He read aloud.

VISITED TADASHI

7:30 A.M IN THE HOSPITAL

-ABIGAIL 3

"Yeah, I think maybe we should go to him too." Hiro said while rubbing his eyes.

_**[THIRTY MINUTES PREPARATION LATER]**_

"Oh man, I've never tried walking to a portal before. I mean its crazy scary, but it's awesome!" Fred stated.

_**[AT THE HOSPITAL]**_

"Awesome!" Wasabi commented.

"_Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke."_ Gogo muttered.

Hiro approached the nurse.

"Um, what room is Tadashi Hamada?" he asked.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, um, I'm his brother, Hiro Hamada." Hiro replied while the nurse is writing his name in the Guest Book.

"Room 112." The nurse responded.

"Thanks!" Hiro waved.

_**[AT ROOM 112]**_

Hiro opened the door and everyone gasped.

"Tadashi's not here!" HoneyLemon yelled.

"Guys, look! It's another letter!" Wasabi pointed to a small piece of paper attached to the pillowcase.

ABIGAIL PAYED FOR ME.

I OWE HER BREAKFAST.

P.S HONEYLEMON ITS NOT A DATE

P.P.S ABIGAIL TROLLED YOU. SHE PAYED THE NURSE TO SAY THAT. #TROLL

-REGARDS, TADASHI

"Huh, I forgot Tadashi also places letters around." Hiro shrugged.

HoneyLemon was furious. "I DON'T TRUST HER ONE BIT!"

"But-"Fred said.

"Me too." Gogo joined in. "I found what seems to be sleeping powder In the cups where we drank Iced tea last night." She then held a small plastic bag filled with grey powder.

"WHAT?!" Wasabi shouted.

"It gets worse. I went to search in some of the rooms and noticed your footprint detector blinked."

"It only blinks when an unidentified person walked in the basement…" Hiro said.

"Your, evil chip vault Hiro… It's **GONE!**" Gogo added.

"WHAT?!" Hiro and Wasabi shouted.

Fred slapped Wasabi in the face.

"Keep it together man… WHAT?!" Fred screamed.

"Ok, change of plans! Any last questions?" Hiro asked.

Wasabi cried. "WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?! _***Clears throat **_and where is BayMax?"

Hiro face palmed. "One, because no one's perfect and everyone commits mistakes. Two, he became the waiter all night when somebody's supposed to take charge on that TASK!"

Everyone looked at Fred.

"Okay, **OKAY!** _**My**_ fault now! Happy?!"

_**I hoped you liked this new chapter! ;D**_

_**Fav/follow, give a short nice review if you want. It really determines me to keep writing these stories for you and I appreciate every single one of you who's doing these things to me.**_

_**Thank you for reading! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! #MORBH6!**_

_**Lastly, I thank everyone for giving this chapter a THOUSAND VIEWS! That is AMAZING! You guys, you are all awesome people to me and I really can't stop saying thank you, that's how I am very grateful for all of you! THANK YOU SO MUCH XD 3 #VIRTUALHUGS2ALL!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Almost Over (Part 1)

Gogo went to Honeylemon's house after the team's meeting at the Lucky Cat Café. She was going there for one fearful reason… To ask for advice.

Gogo knocked on the door gently.

"_Who is it?"_ A voice answered.

"I-It's me Honeylemon." Gogo replied.

The door swung open.

"Oh my GOSH! Hi~!" HoneyLemon giggled. "It's been so long since you visited me." She added.

"Um… How are you feeling?" Gogo asked.

"About what?" HoneyLemon replied closing the door.

"About, well… Losing your BFF?" Gogo asked looking away.

"Oh! Um… I'm fine. Really. I know that I will bring her back, and… I also know that I'm not alone." Honeylemon smiled with a hint of saddnes in it.

"So! Uh, what other reason on why you visited me?" HoneyLemon asked back on her cheerful attitude.

Gogo looked on the other direction. She wasn't ready to tell.

"Come on! It's impossible for you to just knock on the door to comfort me. I know you have something in mind." Honeylemon grinned.

Gogo cursed herself_. No backing out now… _She thought. "No, no I just… Needed advice from a… From a… From a girl." She said nervously.

"**OH… MY… GOSH! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU NEED HELP ON SOMEONE! I KNEW IT WILL BE CANON! OH MY GOOOSHH!" **HoneyLemon said pinching Gogo's cheeks in excitement.

"Okay! OKAY! Enough! You got me…" Gogo awkwardly said while slapping the fangirling Honeylemon's hand off.

"So… What's the deal on how to do it?" She asked, fixing herself.

HoneyLemon stopped trying not to make the obvious frown. "Just… Tell him."

"WHAT?! How to do expect me to do that?!" Gogo shouted, embarrassed.

"Wow, I can't believe the **fearless** Gogo Tomago has something very _**simple**_ to fear on." HoneyLemon snickered. Gogo scoffed hiding her "soft side" and blew her gum.

"Tadashi's loss… Was the **worst** thing I have _**ever**_ regretted, like, I never get the chance to tell him. Well I kinda did because you know we became boyfriend-girlfriend and all. But, I didn't tell him how I really, **really** felt around him…" HoneyLemon sighed.

"I'm not letting the same pain happen to my original most awesome and supportive BFF. When I knew Abigail was gone, she always reminds me of you so I didn't felt a single loss." She added.

"Ok, then… I'll-I'll go tell him." Gogo smiled.

Honeylemon squealed and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" HoneyLemon said while pulling away and Gogo headed for the door.

"Good luck!" HoneyLemon said while her friend is leaving.

_**[Meanwile…]**_

"Ok, here, download, finishing…" Hiro was busy working for the flame aspect uprages in his garage A.K.A his working place.

Hiro was so busy that he didn't heard the garage door opening and the sound of someone's footsteps.

"Hey, Hiro…" A voice called out.

Hiro immediately spun from his chair. Yep, nothing could distract him except one particular voice.

"Ahh! Gogo! Um… it's you. I-I didn't know you were coming here. I-"Hiro began spluttering random words.

"I'm just here to say… Th-that I'm sorry for being a jerk at you in bott-fight." Gogo interrupted.

Hiro blinked in surprise. She usually don't do that.

"Oh, um, I-it's fine, it's cool-"Hiro began.

Gogo closed the garage door furiously. "No it's not! Look, I've seen you lost far too many people at your life and I'm just an orphan. This is a huge fight with an overpowered enemy. You should… be careful about this and-"

"Wait, hmm… _**Someone's**_ concerned." Hiro said doing his _**(I can't help but say)**_ sexy grin.

Gogo chuckled. "Oh, no someone told me to tell your feelings before he's gone."

Hiro leaned closer. _**"Sure…"**_

"Hello, Gogo and Hiro." A voice called out.

"Ahh! BayMax y-you're done recharging!" Hiro said while awkwardly moving a distance away from Gogo.

"I scanned you both and you seem to have mutua-"Baymax began.

Hiro let out an awkward laugh while clearing his throat and pushing him away. "Ok! BayMax, that's enough for-"

Suddenly, the garage door opened.

'Hey guys!" fred greeted along with Wasabi and a fangirling, can't-help-but-to-scream HoneyLemon.

Fred slumped to an extra wheeled desk chair.

"So, is my extra, more awesome, fire upgrades done?" Fred asked.

"Uh… Yeah! We're definitely ready to fight that man." Hiro laughed awkwardly while still pushing BayMax.

"Hiro and Gogo are having-"BayMax began.

Hiro quickly gave up and said, **"A COVERSATION ON WHAT CHANGE IN THE PLAN IS!"** Hiro and Gogo hurriedly said in unison to cover up the way to personal conversation earlier.

"And what is?" Wasabi raised an eyebrow while Honeylemon winked at Gogo.

"Um…" Hiro quickly thought for an answer. "Oh! Right! We're going to use our robots in case the plan fails, and I will also bring my neurotrainal transmitter for the micro-botts."

"Cool!" Wasabi remarked.

"Then, **LET"S DO THIS!**" HoneyLemon nodded.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

"Tadashi… I can't believe you feel so innocent by destroying the world!" Abigail remarked.

"Tadashi" replied in a low voice, "With this evil chip in me, master. I can do, impossible things."

"Tadashi, its time." Abigail chuckled evilly.

_**[ON THE TOP OF THE TOWER]**_

"Have you found him?" Hiro asked while BayMax is scanning.

"I have found a match… On that island."BayMax replied pointing towards a lone building on an island near a huge lake boundary.

"I'm guessing he's going to make a tsunami soon…" Gogo noticed.

"BayMax. Let's go there fast! Thrusters at maximum speed!" Hiro commanded.

Gogo as she climbed on. "Nice try impressing me." She smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hiro pushed her down. "Oh, wait. I remembered I agreed to Wasabi that the boys will be riding at the back while you girls will stay on his leg."

"Bad, bad boy." Gogo grinned.

_**[AT THE BUILDING]**_

"_Almost everything seems to be flat."_ HoneyLemon whispered to the group.

"Nothing's here." Wasabi remarked.

"BayMax, are you sure there are people here?" Hiro asked.

"Positive. I see hundreds of life forms in that building." BayMax responded while re-scanning.

"Maybe, maybe this is an… An illusion." Fred said.

They stepped forward in the perfectly measured, small, and rectangular, grey building that as no windows and has a white door with no knobs.

No one moved.

"Uh… Who wants to go first?" Wasabi asked nervously.

'I will." BayMax answered.

"BayMax!" Hiro called out but did not go after him.

BayMax went inside while the others waited.

"I wish BayMax is fine if he goes out from there." Honeylemon sighed after minutes of waiting.

Suddenly, BayMax came running outside the door.

"Oh, no." BayMax said.

Hiro rushed after him as the ground shakes. "WHY?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Hiro asked panicking.

_**I'm sorry if this has to end. I will make the part two update tomorrow if I can.**_

_**Guys, thank you for reading this half Hirogo story XD (let's admit that Hiro learned about a thing for flirting or two XD)**_

_**Fav/Follow, give a short review if you will, it really determines me to write more of these and I appreciate every single one of you THANK YOU for doing these things to me. (HAPPY 1,000 VIEWS FOR LATECOMERS :D *GIVES VIRTUAL HUGS 3) You guys are so awesome!**_

_**Again, thank you for reading! STAY TUNED FOR MORE! ^THE AMAZING ENDING IS NEAR! X3^ #MORBH6!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Almost Over (part 2)

_**[Continuing...]**_

The walls of the building began to have more doors and golems came rushing out through them.

**"FRED! WASABI! YOU'RE ON CUE!" **Hiro shouted from the grumbling noise.

**"CHECK!" **Fred replied jumping.

**"GOGO! HONEYLEMON! LET'S JAMM THROUGH THAT DOOR!" **Hiro added.

**"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" **HoneyLemon cheered.

**"IN FRONT!" **Gogo grinned.

As they jammed through the raging golems, they found an elevator and went inside it.

"Dee must be at the top of the building." Hiro panted as he pressed the button "50"

"This is a **HUGE **elevator!" HoneyLemon gasped. "Oh! And look! It even has cushions too!" She pointed at the velvet sofa.

HoneyLemon sat tiredly in the middle while Hiro slumped far right, Gogo far left.

HoneyLemon looked at Gogo who is groaning of tiredness, then at Hiro, then back to Gogo.

"You guys want some entertainment?" HoneyLemon asked.

Gogo quickly stood up. "Oh no don't-!"

"**KARAOKE! **OK Hiro, you sing first or else you'll pay for our food next week."

"**WHAT?!**" Hiro asked.

Gogo sat face palming in defeat thanks to her annoying friend.

"Title-Thinking Out Loud, GO!"

"_**W-When you're legs don't work like they used to before..."**_Hiro started.

Before they knew it, HoneyLemon went to the other side of the sofa while recording the whole thing.

_**" Coz darlin' I will, be loving you, till we're seventy~" **_Hiro sang as he moved closer to Gogo while BayMax was swaying.

_**"Thinking out, loud~ Maybe, we, found, love, right, were we are..." **_Hiro ended holding Gogo's cheek.

HoneyLemon burst out squealing. "**HAHA! YESS! **I blogged it and it has OH MY GOSH, two thousand hikes!"

"**WHAT?!**" Gogo shouted.

"Wait, _" hikes" _?" Hiro asked.

"**HYPERLIKED! **_**OOHHHHHHH!**_**" **HoneyLemon replied.

_**[DING!]**_

"I " "hyperliked" it too, HoneyLemon." BayMax joined in.

The elevator door opened revealing Tadashi tied on a chair.

"**BROTHER!**" Hiro shouted untying the ropes at Tadashi's hands.

"Hiro! Thanks for saving me!" Tadashi replied hugging his brother.

"What did Abigail did to you, Dashi?" HoneyLemon asked joining the group hug _**(Gogo not included xD)**_

"What? Wait what did you mean? If you're saying Abigail brought me here you're dead wrong! Dee captured me and she-" Tadashi began explaining.

"**NO! **Brother, listen! Abigail is evil! She has my evil chip!" Hiro warned.

"Hiro, we owe her!" Tadashi snapped.

"Just listen to me!" Hiro began pulling his brother's arm.

**"ENOUGH!" **Tadashi said in a low voice pushing Hiro away.

"Hiro." BayMax pulled him up.

_"T-Tadashi..." _HoneyLemon muttered.

"Hiro." Gogo warned him to leave.

"**SHE GAVE ME THE CHIP! **And with this, my brother. We can rule the world!" "Tadashi" persuaded him.

"T-Tadashi I-" Hiro began.

"Join me, little brother. Show me your support." Tadashi stretched his hand.

"Tadashi, NO! I don't want this! I-"

"Then you're not my brother after all..." Tadashi turned his back.

Hiro went blank. He did not know what just happened.

"**THAT'S IT!**" HoneyLemon screamed and threw a mixture at Tadashi, freezing him.

"**SKELETONS, ATTACK!**" The half-frozen Tadashi ordered.

"**WHAT?!**" HoneyLemon gasped as the skeletons rose from the ground holding sharply pointed iron swords.

_**"Necromancy..." **_Gogo murmured.

HoneyLemon and BayMax went fighting the skeletons.

"Hiro, the main door of the lair is right there we-" Gogo stopped a as she looked at Tadashi forming into four clones and the terrified look on Hiro's face.

"Oh for motor's sake!" Gogo groaned pulling Hiro away.

"BayMax! Where's Fred and Wasabi?!" HoneyLemon shouted straining of throwing mixtures at the skeletons.

"They. Seem. To. Be. Playing. Cards. At. The. Forty-sixth. Floor. In. The. Elevator." BayMax replied by every hit on the skeletons.

"**THERE'S JUST TOO MANY OF THEM!**" Gogo screamed while they're being surrounded.

_**[Meanwhile...]**_

"Do you have any fours?" Wasabi asked while staring at his cards.

Fred gasped as he looked at Wasabi's back seeing a skeleton about to dice his head.

"**WASABI LOOK OUT!" **Fred shouted.

"Hold on..." Wasabi raised his hand knocking the head of it.

"What's all that noise- Ahh!". Fred screamed as he saw tons of skeletons welcoming them.

" We're here..." Wasabi hesitated.

"**LET'S GO!**" Fred urged.

"**RIGHT BACK AT CHA!" **Wasabi replied following Fred knocking the skeletons out.

"Freddie!" HoneyLemon squealed in relief.

"Just ain't time." Gogo crossed her arms.

"Sorry if we're late. Um..." Wasabi stopped to look at the shivering Hiro.

"T-Tadashi... He..." Hiro mumbled.

Gogo sighed. "Look, if you want to save your brother, you have to believe in yourself. This is **NOT **you! You're never a quoted. Be a hero, Hiro!" She said consulting him.

Hiro nodded. "OK... For Tadashi..."

BayMax smashed the last door open and found the clones of Tadashi and one at the middle which is slightly taller than them.

Hiro eyed Dee behind them.

Without warning, Dee leaned the scepter forward and the clones followed.

The clones began to attack BayMax, HoneyLemon, and Hiro while the slightly taller Tadashi kept still.

"Fred, Wasabi! Take the scepter! He's controlling them with it!" Hiro shouted.

"**GOTCHA!**" Fred responded.

Dee spotted them and whistled.

Out of nowhere "Aunt Cass" lassoed them both including Wasabi's hands just in case he tries to escape.

"**HEY, TWERP!**" gogo shouted from a distance.

"**NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!**"

Dee sighed. "It's such a pity to kill a gold aura person." He summoned an earthquake and Gogo dodged all of the cracks.

HoneyLemon pushed one of the clones in the cracks.

Dee tried to summon a tsunami at her but Gogo rode it as if she has a surfboard.

"Wha- **THIS IS A TRAGEDY!**" Dee shouted in disbelief.

Dee summoned lightning at her and she reflected it to him with her discs.

Dee fell to the floor _**[Not on the cracks] **_and broke his scepter.

Tadashi finally came back to his old self. "What. Just. Happened?" He asked while shaking his head.

Hiro ran to Tadashi and hugged him.

"No...**NO!**" Dee panicked.

Suddenly, Abigail shot him with a gravity gun and flung him to one of the cracks.

She was riding her new space pod with different guns attached to it.

"Guess I would like to say, visitors are **NEVER ALLOWED AT MY STATIONS!**" She screamed as the guns fired.

Hiro gasped and turned to the team.

"Everyone got thetheir guns ready?!" He asked.

"**READY!**" They answered.

"**ATTACK!**" Hiro cried out.

Everyone charged for the metal attachments where the guns belong.

"What?! **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!**" Abigail grumbled.

The pod fell and crashed.

Abigail ran out safely while the team chased after her.

Hiro and BayMax went past her and Hiro trapped her with his micro-botts.

Hiro saw fear in her face before the micro-botts surround her completely.

Hiro gulped and tried to let her out for a while then the team went blasting her.

"**STOP IT!" **Hiro shouted as he covered Abigail again with his micro-botts to keep her safe.

Hiro slowly let her out and Abigail got her last gun and aimed for him.

Hiro quickly raised his hand to signal not to hurt her and said, "Don't be stupid, Abigail."

Abigail slowly put her gun down and made a confused face. It was the first time someone ever spoke to her that way.

"Me and BayMax, we saved you from the portal!"

"I-I'm almost dead when Krei sent me there and my father he... He almost got sucked up as well..." Abigail replied.

"Revenge isn't the answer." Hiro said as he looked at Tadashi.

"Trust me, I know."

Fred cheered. "Fred's team saves the day! Turning something evil into good?"

_**Well, there goes my continues chapter release xD**_

_**Sorry for not releasing this chapter yesterday because I took a day-off everyone needs one right?**_

_**Anyways, fav/follow, give a short review if you will! It really helps me a lot and determines me to write more of these. All of you people are amazing!**_

_**Thanks for reading! There's more?! Of course there's more! This ain't the last chapter :D STAY TUNED! #ENDISNEARXD.**_


	10. Chapter 10 : See you Around

_**[Author considered chapter as Epilogue XD]**_

After spending a week with Tadashi, Tadashi felt that it was time to say "goodbye".

He sighed. "Guys?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Hiro asked while sitting in a bench at the middle of the park as the rest of the team are buying ice cream.

Tadashi shrugged. "I may still have work to do."

"W-Wait, are you saying you're leaving?!" Hiro panicked.

"Well, yeah. But I may need to find a replacement on the next principal of Animation Academy. Help me find one eh?" Tadashi winked.

"What's going on?" HoneyLemon asked holding her strawberry ice cream looking at the confused face of her boyfriend's brother.

"Bet he's leaving." Gogo answered her question.

"W-Why-?" Hiro be"gan.

"The leaders asked me a favor to go on a little "vacation" somewhere else." Tadashi explained.

"But can we come with you?" HoneyLemon asked eagerly.

"Sorry, Honey. Hiro's got _a __**lot **_to learn about alien science tech. So I'm asking _you _guys to take care of this nerd." Tadashi teased.

"**YEY! **Our own little nerd baby!" Fred patted Hiro's head.

"Not funny, bro." Hiro said slapping Fred's hand away.

Tadashi fired a portal from his gun.

"**SO IS THIS GOODBYE?!**" Hiro shouted from the noise of the portal.

"No, no. I'm just gonna say, _**SEE YOU AROUND!**_" Tadashi shouted as he jumped through the portal.

"Good thing you have a caring brother on your side." Gogo put her hand on Hiro's shoulder.

Wasabi stepped up between them. "I always wanted a brother... Then I got a sister! Well, she's family so I still love her."

"So, rookie." Abigail said. "I'll teach ya how to bott-fight the pro way."

"Sweet!" Hiro replied.

"Your brother says, learn first, nerd." Gogo reminded.

"Ugh, would you stopped calling me that?! Anyways, you're a nerd too ya'know." Hiro grinned.

Gogo quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, nerd." Gogo smirked fixing her hair.

Hiro paused blushing for a while and realized something. "**WHAT?!**" he screamed and started chasing after her.

"Catch me if you can!" Gogo laughed.

"Can too, adrenaline junkie!" Hiro shouted.

"**WHOO!**" Fred exclaimed.

Wasabi started licking off his chocolate ice cream.

_"What's in store next?!" _HoneyLemon whispered excitedly to him.

"Now this is a good-" Fred began.

_**[GROUND SHAKES]**_

**"ENDING?!" **Fred continued.

A huge robot emerged from the tall cities of SanFransokyo.

BayMax suddenly flew to Hiro with his gear on.

The group smiled at each other and transformed to their suits and attacked the robot.

_**END**_

_**Well guys, here's the short beautiful ending of the story!**_

_**Thanks for all support you gave me and this story has 2,000 views! You guys are the one's who made this story continue to the end and I thank every, single awesome person who's reading this! 3 {GIVES TONS OF HUGS AND EVERYTHING XD)**_

_**Again, thanks for everything! Keep reading everyone! #READERSAREAWESOME! **_


End file.
